Frosty Chronicles
by The Jizzle
Summary: This is a stupid peom that i write when i was REALLY BORED with way too many chapters!
1. Frosty Chronicles

Frosty  
  
Frosty was once a nice tale  
But then he started drinking ale  
Why Frosty Why  
THis most be a lie  
Now Frosty scares   
Little childern and bears  
Drunken Frosty is has past away  
Yes Yes Yes Yes OKAY 


	2. Frosty is Alive!

Frosty comes back Alive?!  
  
When Frosty was bein bured he wake up from his coma and some how got out   
  
of his coffin (he was in a coffin bcuz the people were to cheap to get a casket). For   
  
once in his live he was actually sober, but not for long. Five minutes after he got out   
  
he ran down to Moe's Tavern. He still scared little kids, but he said they would get   
  
over it. When he was at Moe's Tavern he saw Nathan. Nathan was Frosty's old best   
  
friend. He saw how Nathan looked weird from drinkin and decided to quit. Frosty   
  
wanted to be a police negotiator. He had to go through 2 years of Negotiator's   
  
School. Frosty was sober for four years and continues to be now. He meets many   
  
people as a negotiator includin the Fellowship of the Frickin' Weirdos. 


	3. Frosty Meets The Fellowship of the Frick...

Frosty Meets The Weirdos  
  
*Frosty walks through the snow to the grocery store. He sees Legolas holding   
  
a gun to a pineapple*  
  
Frosty- What is going on?   
  
Legolas- Shut up just shut up!   
  
Tory- Don't hurt the pineapple please!!!!!!   
  
Dr. Evil- Who the frick are u? *to frosty*  
  
Frosty- I'm your Frosty the SnowMan and im here to save the pineapple. Just stay   
  
calm!  
  
*danielle sticks to Frodo*   
  
*Frodo sticks to the glass girl and gives a funny look to danielle*   
  
Lauren- Get off me ewwwwwww   
  
*sammy picks up a bag of salt*   
  
Sammy- Shut up Frosty or you'll get it   
  
Frosty- Put it down now  
  
Sammy- Never HAHAHA *evil grin and laughes. sam opens the bag and throws it all   
  
over Frosty  
  
Frosty- *shouts while melting* Help me im melting melting melting  
  
All- Yes finally that loser is gone  
  
*all leave the grocery store and put the last pieces of Frosty on the van. sammy   
  
drives off and on the side of the van you see the message written in Frosty's snow   
  
"Merry Christmas!" 


	4. Frosty's Surprise

Frosty's Surprise  
  
We left our heroes, if you can call them heroes, driving away with Frosty's dead snow on their van. The Fellowship thought they had gotten the best of Frosty, but he had a surprise comin for them. As they drove down the road Frosty's snow fell off the van and into the snow on the ground. With the extra snow and ice it reformed Frosty. However , this wasn't Frosty it was his son Frosty Jr. He came to revenge his father's death and was bent on his secret plan to kill Legolas. 


	5. The Secret Plan

The Secret Plan  
  
Frosty Jr.'s plan was very complex and could be simplified easily. He got the ring of power to help him try to kill Legolas. The ring would make the Fellowship confused and high. Frosty Jr. would slip into Frodo and Legolas' apartment and put the ring in their room. If he was seen he would form into a new shape makin them confused and high. He made his trip and came back safe and sound. IS this the end for the Fellowship? 


	6. Finding the Ring

Finding the Ring  
  
*We are in Frodo and Legolas' apartment at the Two Towers Apartment Complex where Frodo is listening to his favorite singer, Justin Timberlake*  
  
Frodo- Cry! Cry me a river. I love this song it rules!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- Yea it does rule and im glad he left N*SYNC cuz they were so gay!  
  
Frodo- They were as gay as this guy i know named Nathan  
  
Legolas- Hey i know Nathan and he is pretty gay. He is such a prat too!  
  
*they hear sum1 else talkin*  
  
Ring- He is a huge prat!  
  
Frodo- What is that?  
  
Legolas-Don't touch it. It might mess up my hair!  
  
Frodo- Shut up! So who or what are u?  
  
Ring-Im ur new friend  
  
Legolas-Yea i have another boyfriend!  
  
*hears a knock at the door*  
  
Frodo-Who is it?  
  
Voice Outside-Yo momma!Naw j/k its Danielle,Sammy,and the glass girl(lauren)  
  
Danielle-Who was that singing?  
  
Legolas-It was me i was singing the song by the boy i love Justin Timberlake  
  
Sammy,Lauren, and Danielle- Hes Gay!!  
  
Legolas-Cry me a river. You don't have to tell me i already noe i found out ffrom himmmm  
  
Sammy-HAHA *evil grin* LOSER!  
  
Frodo-Okay. Meet our new friend, boyfriend, this ring. Its soooo cool.  
  
*All look in amazement at the rind while Legolas sings JUstin TImberlake's - "Cry Me a River" 


	7. Getting to Know Each Other

Getting to Know Each Other  
  
Ring- So yall all like Justin Timberlake?  
  
Legolas- Yea he rocks my socks!  
  
Every1 Else- Just him!  
  
*They hear a voice outside*  
  
Voice outside- Pizza delivery  
  
*Frodo opens the door to see Frosty Jr.*  
  
Lauren- I thought we killed him?!  
  
Frosty Jr.-Im not Frosty im his son  
  
Danielle-But he was a snowman  
  
Frosty Jr.- Its too complicated to explain.But i have sumthing for u Legolas.  
  
Legolas-What?What?Is it Justin?Please let it be Justin!  
  
Frosty Jr.-No, but stick them ring!Go now  
  
*The ring doesn't move cuz he is sleeping.*  
  
Frosty Jr.- Darn u ring  
  
Legolas-Awwww isn't that cute!He's sleeping.  
  
Frodo- Sick him Lauren!Chop chop hop to  
  
*Lauren eats Frosty Jr.*  
  
Frosty Jr.- I'll be back!!  
  
The End????? 


	8. No its not The End

No its not The End  
  
*Lauren and her friends from the Fellowship are in the Music Store*  
  
Legolas-*asks the salesperson*Where's Justin Timberlake's new CD?  
  
Salesperson-Ummmm.... Aren't u a guy i really can't tell from ur hair style  
  
Legoolas-Yes im a guy why?  
  
Salesperson-Bcuz most guys don't like him  
  
Legolas-He rules!  
  
Salesperon-Okay never mind  
  
Danielle-Do u wanna hear a joke?  
  
Salesperson-Sure!Is it funny?  
  
Danielle-OKay here it goes: The white horse rolled in the dirty mud puddle  
  
Legolas-*giggles and says to Frodo*I still don't get it  
  
Frodo-Me neither  
  
Dr. Evil-*says to Scott*HAHA that was so frickin' funny!  
  
Scott Evil-Okay it was that funny  
  
Dr. Evil-Scotty don't   
  
Scott Evil-What?  
  
Dr. Evil-Scotty don't abadada  
  
Lauren-*while holding her stomach she says*I don't feel to good.  
  
Michael-FREAK!  
  
Danielle-Where'd u come from?  
  
Michael-I've been wearin the ring to make me invisible  
  
Frodo-BUt how?I have it  
  
*Michael disappears*  
  
Lauren-Oh my gosh i ate too much glass!Opps did I say that out loud?  
  
Legolas-Sum1 help her she is scaring me.  
  
*Lauren explodes and you see the snow of dead Frosty Jr.Danielle   
  
holds to Frodo and Legolas holds onto Sammy*  
  
Legolas-Hold me Sam!  
  
Sammmy-Get off FREAK! 


	9. Finally The End

Dead or Alive?  
  
Author's Notes: Well I got bored so i decided to write a new chapter.If you didn't like the first chapters you may not like to read this.After you done PLEASE REVIEW IT I SERIOUSLY NEED SOME REVIEWS!Now we left the Fellowship when they were in the music store and Lauren explodes with the dead snow of Frosty.  
  
Lauren-Oh my gosh i ate too much glass!Opps did I say that out loud? Legolas-Sum1 help her she is scaring me. *Lauren explodes and you see the snow of dead Frosty Jr.Danielle holds to Frodo and Legolas holds onto Sammy* Legolas-Hold me Sam! Sammy-Get off FREAK!  
Dannielle-Ahhhhhhhhh did she explode????  
Sammy-HAHA she did  
Frodo-Well hes gone we need to leave  
Sammy-OK but im driving  
All-Fine  
Sammy-HAHA THE DAY IS MINE!  
*they leave the music store to go to Burger King*  
Gandalf-Come back on the Fifth day at dawn at the first light  
Frodo-Why?  
Gandalf-Because the toilet is flooding the building. I have a place that have better food then us. Its called Nathan's and Josh's Bar not associated with Nathan'd and Josh's Boat Bar.  
*they all travel to the bar*  
Nathan-Hey everybody!Welcome to mine and Josh's bar our old tavern was shut down because of the drunks.Wanna meet them.  
All-OKay sure.  
Josh-They are over there J.B. and Herbert.  
Frodo-Well hey there Mr. Drunken idiots  
J.B.-Shut up loser!  
Herb-Marry me Mr. Frodo?  
Frodo-Oh my gosh this has happened to me like 8 times in a bar.ANd i have anyways said yea lets give it a try but it never works out.But hey ur a good lookin gal u'll find another man.  
Herb-You broke my heart and now I will break ur friend's face or life which ever comes first.  
Frodo-Which one?  
Herb-Legolas  
Frodo-We're not really friends coughhisgaycough  
Herb-*says special curse*N*SYNC SUCKS!AND SO WILL U!  
All-OKAY then we are goin to leave  
J.B-You can leave if i get to shot Josh  
All-OK  
*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*  
J.B-Done and done ok  
Josh-Good day sir  
Danielle-Don't be like th *josh interrupts*  
Josh-I said good day  
*all leave to go home to the apartment and waiting there is frosty jr.  
Frodo-Well well well look who's here  
Legolas-But how?  
Dannielle- His a ghost retard!  
Frosty Jr.-Yes and i brought 3 friends  
Sammy-Who?  
Frosty Jr.-My new friend Casper and Travis and Skylar the people who help me with my anger.  
Frodo-Its okay  
Frosty Jr.-SHUT UP OR I KILL U.Oh sorry sorry please forgive me  
Legolas-Wow  
Frosty Jr. SHUT UP OR I KILL U AND STUFF UR BODY IN THIS FREEZER THEN EAT YOU!ARRRR  
Skylar-Calm down  
Travis-Do u need a hug?  
Casper-Group hug  
*the three hug Frosty*  
Frosty Jr.-You know the curse Herb put on yall Frodo im it.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry.I have came here to say im sorry to all of you.I wanted to kill Legolas but i have found out i can touch you because i jus go through u.  
Sammy-okay well thank you  
Frosty Jr.-Our job is done  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Alternate Ending

Altenate Ending  
  
*Lauren and her friends walk into the Music Store*  
  
Salesperson-Can I help you?  
  
Legolas-Where is my precious?  
  
Salesperson-What is ur precious?  
  
Legolas-The new Justin Timberlake CD  
  
Salesperson-We don't sale that kind of music here  
  
Legolas-Fine  
  
*All hear gun shot*  
  
Danielle-What was that?  
  
Frodo-Look!Outside  
  
Sammy-There fighting!  
  
Lauren-Who?  
  
Sammy-A thrown-up Frosty Jr. and Mr. Snuggles  
  
*Shotgun bullets everywhere*  
  
Nathan-Help me!  
  
Legolas-*sayin to Frodo*I heard he was gay!  
  
Frodo-Well we need to help him  
  
Nathan-Its too late im already dead *falls out of the glass window and   
  
breaks it*   
  
Lauren-Ahhhh not the glass!Noooo!  
  
*Gun shot heard*  
  
Legolas-Nooo! Not JT's CD!IM gonna kill you!  
  
Frodo-Kill who?  
  
Legolas-Mr. Snuggles and Frosty Jr.  
  
All-Who is Mr. Snuggles?  
  
Legolas-This ugly thing Nathan created  
  
Danielle-But Nathan died  
  
Legolas-Yes, but it was hatched from an egg  
  
Frodo-They shot Lauren!  
  
Sammy-Yes!I mean no no  
  
Lauren-IM okay all the glass i ate stoped the bullet  
  
All-Ewwwww!Glass?  
  
Lauren-Yes glass.Newayz if it did hit me then i could retutrn through   
  
the ways of the Jedi bcuz Anakin taught me how  
  
All-Ohhhhh  
  
Narrator-They villians are destroyed and our heroes are safe.What is   
  
next for Frosty and the Fellowship we don't noe(frankly we don't care   
  
this story is gettin a little old)We will see you next time if there is a   
  
next time.Alwayz remember DRUGS ARE FOR THUGZ (lol Justine) 


	11. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
This story was helped out muchly by Insane Pineapples from Naboo and Elvish Fairy.The *'s in the story was turned out of their story The Fellowship of the Frickin' Weirdos which this story was mainly based upon.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Lord of the Rings or Justin Timberlake's "Cry me a River". Actually I don't own much of the stuff in the story.  
  
Thank you for reading my story.  
  
MiKeyY 


End file.
